


Remedy.

by lavenderhoneymndes



Series: Manners [2]
Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Cafe Owner Shawn, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Baker!Shawn, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dominant Shawn, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Submissive Reader, dom!shawn, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderhoneymndes/pseuds/lavenderhoneymndes
Summary: Shawn needs some stress relief.
Relationships: Shawn Mendes/Reader, Shawn Mendes/You
Series: Manners [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599130
Kudos: 10





	Remedy.

‘Day Off’ is just not at all in Shawn’s vocabulary. No matter how hard he tries, he always manages to bring his work home with him. You know what you signed up for, dating a complete workaholic and it's probably one of your favorite things about him. Watching him work at the small kitchen counter was probably one of the most charming things you’ve ever seen. The way his brows furrow and the little huffs of frustration he’d make when something just wasn’t going right. He was just so damn cute! A concept that he’d fight over with you often, preferring the words handsome or rugged. But no, he was cute, adorable even.

The renovation and addition to the cafe meant that there were a lot more of those nights. There was never much speaking or cuddling then, but you didn’t mind. You’d bring some work of your own, and take up your spot curled up in one corner of the couch and work along with him. And maybe it was selfish on his part, but he enjoyed having you around, even if you were just silently reading a book in the corner of the window seat. It was comforting having you at his place. 

It'd been nearly two hours of the two of them sitting in silence, aside from a few frustrating huffs from Shawn. You had settled yourself into your usual spot on the couch wrapped in a blanket, trying to get your way through grading some undergrad papers. But watching Shawn was far more interesting. You couldn’t help but stare at him, a smirk permanently on your face as you watched him grumble over the papers laid out in front of him. It was a cat and mouse game, you would play sometimes. See who could catch the other staring first. You were winning but eventually, he caught you.

“Can I help you?” He smirked looking over his shoulder. His tone was playful, but the tension in his shoulders hadn’t left.

“Nope.” you return the smirk, eyes going back to your work.

Shawn’s gaze lingers on you a few seconds, before turning back to his work. You could tell he wasn’t as engaged in what he’d been doing as before, and figured it’d only be about five minutes before he gave up on work altogether and went over to you for a cuddle.

It took three.

He pulled himself away from the counter and over to the couch. You repositioning yourself to allow Shawn to rest his head on your chest. Throwing the papers you’d been grading to the side, you bring your arms around Shawn holding him close. You can feel the tension leave his shoulders almost immediately, as you card your fingers through his hair.

“You okay?” you ask into his hair. He doesn't say anything for a moment, just buries himself further into you letting out a deep sigh. You know it’s only a matter of time before he lets it all out. See, unlike you, Shawn was a talker. If something was on his mind all he needed was a little prompting and he’d spill everything in a heartbeat. Sometimes felt like a bit of a nuisance, complaining to you sometimes over the smallest things, but you were such an amazing listener it always seemed to make Shawn feel better. 

“Yeah. Just a bit stressed out with the café stuff.” he huffs.

“What happened?”

You loved hearing him talk about his work. Even if things were going down to shit, you could tell Shawn was passionate about it and you loved it.

You let him vent about it for a few moments, allowing him to get everything off his chest. The issues with the contractors, Brian messing up the orders. Again. The brunette in the Lululemon pants that was just ‘absolutely horrible’ earlier that day. And the more he talked the more you could feel the tension fall from his shoulders.

“It’ll all work out babe. When the expansion is done it’s going to be great.” you smile down at him giving him a peck on the nose.

“I hope so.” He nuzzled back into her, letting out a contented sigh before reaching for the remote on the table flipping through the channels until he landed on Jeopardy. You weren’t much of a fan but it was a guilty pleasure of Shawn’s. You used to poke fun at him for it, but now you play along with him. You laid there for most of the show, Shawn giving his commentary whenever one of the contestants would give a ‘shit answer’.

When the show finished, you changed it to one of your shows and Shawn found his mind wandering again. Suddenly he was acutely aware of your fingers moving through his hair. Thinking about how good it felt, about how good it feels when you're pulling at it while he’s got his face buried between your thighs. He looked up at you, eyes ablaze, as the television illuminates your face in the dim room, and he can’t help himself. He never really could around you. So slowly he leans up and begins planting light kisses across your collar bone up your neck, nibbling at your ear lobe.

“Shawn,” you warn rolling your eyes, smile on your lips.

“Shhh. Just watch your show,” he mumbles into your neck, nibbling at the skin. You let him work on your neck for a moment enjoying the licks and sucks, trying to pretend to be unfazed by the sloppy assault on your neck until they become more calculated, landing on your favorite spot just below your ear.

“Shawn.” your voice sounds more like begging than a warning, and he takes that as his go-to take thing further, grinding his hips down into yours. When you feel him getting hard through the thin material of his sweat pants is when you let go of your little charade, giving into the little moan that manages to escape your lips. 

You try to roll your hips up to meet his, but Shawn’s hands keep you pinned to the couch beneath you, and the harder you try, the more aggressive the sucks and bites got on your neck.

“Stay still, or this stops.” He growls down at you with a smirk. You give him a weak nod and he goes back to working his magic.

* * *

The tone of his voice is a familiar one. One that lets you know just how things were going to go, and where his head was. The two of you don’t go there often, where ever there is, but when you do it’s always amazing. Overwhelming at times, but in the best way.

Shawn tries to keep your hips pinned to the couch but the more effort you put in, the less he could concentrate on his hands and more of the feeling of your hips moving into his and eventually he lets up, allowing you to move your hips in sync with his. He pulls his head out of your necking placing wet kisses to your cheek before crashing your lips to his, slowly dragging his tongue along your bottom lip.

You were so caught up in the feeling of your hips meeting Shawns and the feeling of his mouths on hers you didn't notice his hand snaked between the two of you until he started rubbing small circles on you through your shorts.

You let out a sharp whine and rolled your hips down into his hand harder, but he keeps the pressure light, and his strokes slow. Shawn loved to tease, and teasing you was probably his favorite thing in the world.

“Shawn…” you begged into a kiss. but he still didn't budge, hand almost coming to a stop.“Shawn, please.” you groan, fed up with the game he’s playing. 

As soon as the words left your lips his hand dips down into your panties, fingers finally making direct contact with your clit. The first few strokes were relatively light and short. But with a quick buck of your hips, you finally got what you wanted. His strokes got faster, with more pressure and you could feel your orgasm building, your toes whole body warming up, your toes beginning to tingle. Shawn went back to your neck, nibbling at your ear on the way and soon after you felt two of his thick fingers teasing at your entrance.

“Please, please please,” you chant, rolling your hips up to him.

“Please what, honey?” he whispers, resting his forehead against yours

“Can I have your fingers?”

It didn’t take anything more before his fingers are plunged inside of you pumping a nice steady pace, curled up just slightly barely grazing your spot. You wrapped your arms around Shawn’s shoulders, holding him close to you as his fingers got faster and faster, curling up just a little bit more really aiming for your g-spot. Your bottom lip is tucked between your teeth in an attempt to keep your moans at bay but you're failing miserably.

“Oh my god. Shaw-.” He can feel you tightening around his fingers, and he arches his fingers up, just right.

“Come on my fingers baby,” He rasps eyes locked on yours, and you do. White light flashing behind your eyes, your whole body on fire, as you pull hard at Shawn’s hair. He rubs a few more circles on your clit, sending shivers all through your body. He pulls his fingers from your panties, quickly sucking his fingers clean.

“That’s my girl.” He lifts himself up and before you have a chance to protest, to catch your breath even, he’s tapping your hips.

“Turn over for me babe.”

It’s the growl in his voice that doesn’t give you any other option other than to obey, and you quickly flip over, laying on your stomach. Shawn gives your ass an encouraging swat, as you get settled, placing one of the throw pillows under you. He reaches for the hem of your shorts, tugging at them and you help him shimmy them down your legs to your angles. You hardly get the opportunity to teasingly wiggle your ass at him before he’s got his hands on your hips, forcing your ass up in the air, cheek pressed into the cushion of the couch. You shiver as the cool air hits your glistening folds, that's quickly warmed by two long strokes of Shawn's tongue. You let out a low moan, pressing yourself further on his tongue and he obliges giving you a few more strokes of his tongue.

You could hear Shawn behind you shaking off his pants, your ass stuck up in the air while your chest remained flush against the couch, cheek pressed into one of the throw pillows. You feel his tongue again, it’s slow and light, and while it feels incredible, it’s still not what you wanted. It wasn’t enough, so you push back against his face, in an attempt to get more of his mouth, and you’re met with a squeeze to your cheek in Shawn’s massive hand.

“Be patient.” His tone is firm but you can feel his smirk against your lips.

“No.” you whine chasing after his mouth, with your pussy just to have him pull away entirely. Shawn chuckled placing a kiss onto one of your ass cheeks and a slap on the other.

“Alright then.” He quickly positioned himself behind you, bringing your hips back down into the couch. 

He teases your entrance, running his cock up and down your folds, spreading the wetness there, eliciting some moans from you that is music to his ears. Before you get the opportunity to turn around and flat out begging for him to do something to ease the ache between your legs, he’s entering you with one smooth thrust. 

His grip on your hips tightens as he leans forward planting wet open mouth kisses down the dip of our spine, biting at your shoulder.

“Fuck baby.”

He stays there for a moment, enjoying the feeling of your warm walls wrapped around his cock, and you enjoying the wonderful stretch. But you needed more, so feeling brave you pull back drawing your hips away from him before slowly sinking back down onto him. He wants to stop you, to take back control over the situation, and pound you into the couch, but you just felt so good and warm, he could hardly think straight. You slowly gained a rhythm for yourself, too impatient to wait on Shawn to do it himself, and you're rewarded with moans from Shawn. 

“There you go, baby. Fuck yourself on my cock,” he grunts, giving your ass a particularly hard swat.

He lets you go on for a while, lets you get a decent pace when he snaps out of his trance, his hands rough back on your hips, stopping your movements, and you let out a petulant whine.

“Don’t worry baby I got you,” he pulls out of you for a moment tapping on your hip “lay down for me.” 

You lay down flat on your belly, your hips being elevated slightly but the pillow resting underneath you. Shawn gives your ass on last teasing swat before he’s slowly entering into you, bottoming out.

“Oh my god.” You moaned into the couch, trying to grasp at the cushions. This was probably your favorite position with Shawn, it felt like you could feel all of him twice as much and he knew it. Taking everything slowly for you, dragging it out. 

Shawn leaned forward, draping his body over years, holding himself up, on one hand, the other with a firm grip on your hip keeping you pinned to the mattress. He places sloppy open-mouthed kisses across your shoulder blades and the back of your neck.

When he starts grinding slowly, you duck your head down into the couch trying your best to stay quiet, because it’s almost too much it feels so good, but Shawn softly grips the hair and forces your head up and to the side.

“Don't,” he whispers against your cheek, planting a sloppy kiss there. “I wanna- I wanna hear you.”

You absolutely loved his voice like this. Deep and a bit raspy. He was so...dominate. With anyone else, you’d hate it but with Shawn, it was like you couldn't help herself but to give in to every word.

You release your bottom lip from your teeth and let out the smallest moan. Almost testing it, nervous of how you sound, worried you’d sound too needy or desperate. He pulls back, only to grind his hips back down hard and slow, forcing you to cry out. And you’re rewarded with the rasp of Shawn’s voice.

“There ya go. Good girl.”

He’d never said that to you in this context and you were almost embarrassed by the effect it had on you. You made sure to add it to the long list of things you loved when he got like this...passionate. Not that sex with Shawn wasn’t always passionate because it was. But sometimes there was an extra dominant side that would come out and it was secretly one of your favorite things about your sex life with Shawn.

When Shawn heard the moan you’d let out at the words, he said it one more time, quietly into the side of your neck giving it an extra hard suck.

His thrusts speed up, and he continues to whisper filthy things in your ear egging you on telling you how amazing you felt, how he wanted you to be louder for him, to come for him. Your senses are bombarded with Shawn. His voice in your ear. The pads of his fingers digging into your hips. The hair on his chest brushing against your back. His dick rubbing against your g-spot with every thrust. The only thing on your mind was Shawn.

“Oh my fuck- Shawn.” you have no idea how you manage the words when you feel like you can barely get air in your lung. You reach a hand back, threading your fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck, tugging at it as he worked on your neck and let out another growl, nipping at the skin. Just as you feel like your teetering on the edge, you feel Shawn snake an arm up your front wrapping his large hand around your neck possessively, anchoring you to him. There was no pressure, but feeling the weight of his hand resting there was enough to get you that much closer.

“Shawn...” you beg pushing yourself against him. You didn’t want it to end. You wanted to feel Shawn as close as you could, for as long as you could, but the way his hips are slapping against yours and the weight of his hand around his neck, it’s making it difficult to hold back. 

“Co- I want you to come for me, baby.”

And suddenly everything slows down, and your body lights up with pleasure. Not long after, and with a few sloppy thrusts, you feel Shawn twitching inside of you. Breathing into the back of your neck for a second. And then maneuvering you so that you were on his chest.

The show was still on and you both looked over and it was playing a weird saying or something they laugh.

Still breathing kinda heavy.

“Fuck, I needed that. Thank you.” he huffs into your neck, placed a light kiss to your shoulder.

“Happy to be of service.”


End file.
